I think I miss you
by Reader1988
Summary: Belle wants to help Rumpelstiltskin in the West Wing. He can't help but be suspicious of her motives.
1. Chapter 1

"Can I.. Can I come.. help you?"

He was just a few feet from the door when her unexpected question made him pause in his retreat. Turning around slowly to face her, he examined her appearance. Her eyes downcast as she took on a most becoming shade of crimson. Fidgeting, shifting herself from one foot to the other, examining her hands with great interest it appeared. He didn't trust that he had heard her right. Help him? Why? What for? He couldn't help but be suspicious of her sudden request.

"What are her motives?" That being his foremost thought.

Even with Belle staying there for quite a couple of months now, and him believing that maybe she was starting to find him tolerable, coming to terms with her new living conditions, years of being the Dark One, hated, and feared by everyone in the known lands, (and for good reason) A trusting nature was not something he could, nor would, indulge in. Was she hoping to find a way to break her contract? Or learn of his weaknesses? He could think of no other reasons. But he decided to mask his suspicions and play it out.

"Come again Dearie?" He asked with a teasing smile.

Was he really going to make her ask again? It was hard enough to get up the nerves to ask the first time.. Taking a deep breath and raising her eyes to meet his with a very convincing gaze of confidence.

"May I help you today?"

He took great care to prolong his response, at no little expense to her nerves. He always did find enjoyment in playing with her emotions. It amused him to see her face crease in obvious frustration. And with his teasing smile he finally answered.

"Assist me how my dear? You already clean my estate, launder my clothing, serve me my tea, and cook me my meals. I can not think of whatever else you could possibly mean?.." He took great care to raise his eyes to the ceiling in mock concentration, while tapping his index finger to his now pursed lips.

His response got the reaction he was longing for. Her face creased in her fustration. She dropped her fidgeting hands down to her sides, then up again to rest on her hips. She began tapping her foot on the marble floors, in doing so, gesturing to her irritation.

He couldn't resist letting out his little manic giggles as he watched her take on the stance of mother ready to scold a disobedient child.

Closing her eyes with a audible sigh, and taking another deep breath, she voiced her "specific" request.

"Can I come and help you? In the west wing?"

"Ahh, that is what you meant is it?" He couldn't hold back the slight tone of skepticism coming into his voice now. "And why pray tell would you want to assist me with my trifle potions and etc?" More importantly, how do you suppose you'd even be of any help to me with such things hmm?"

His tone was teasing, and she could sense his amusement. He was definitely having fun at her expense. But, she also has been with him long enough to read between the lines. She also sensed distrust beneath his exterior. She could only imagine what he was thinking. Her sudden interest in wanting to see where he worked. Where he used dark magic in creating curses, potions, and so on.

She turned a shade of bright crimson once again. She could never tell him the real reason behind her request. She didn't quite understand it herself. But, she was starting to.. to miss him.. She didn't understand her feelings at all.. But he'd been absent lately. Out making deals and so forth, not returning for weeks at a time.. It was becoming more and more rare to see him. All she thought about with her request was being able to spend time with him.

But he was right. What could she possibly help him with? She didn't know any magic.. The realization of how ridiculous her request now sounded hit her. She looked down again at the floor, this time with embarrassment and also great disappointment. How stupid of me to think I'd be of any use..

"Oh.. Your right.. It was stupid of me to ask.. Sorry.." She felt utterly ridiculous...

"I'll just go start making the afternoon tea then.."

She turned to leave then. Feeling the sting of fresh tears forming in her eyes. She didn't understand why she was getting so upset over this. It didn't make any sense to her.

This time it was her turn to stop at the sound of his voice.

"Belle.."

Belle? He hardly ever uses her name.. He always calls her with simple endearments. 'Dearie' being the most common of course.

She turned only slightly, waiting for him to continue. She didn't want him to take notice of how upset she really was.

He didn't know what prompted him to call out to her. Maybe it was the look of utter disappointment that came across her lovely features.. All that crossed his mind was that he didn't want to let her leave. Not with a heart wrenching expression like that. He still didn't know her motives for wanting to help him in the west wing were, but at that moment all he thought about was the look on her face, and what he could do to get rid of it.

"Perhaps.. Perhaps there might be something you could help me with."

Who'd have thought a few little words would have the power to light up her face so.. Beautifully. Every line of disappointment etched in her face had vanished. The most glorious smile spead across her features. He was dumbfounded by it. She looked so.. Angelic. He couldn't find the words to continue.

Only when she suddenly shifted, looking once again to the floor, then the walls, then the ceiling, looking uncomfortably flushed, did he finally realize he'd been staring. For how long he wasn't sure. Finally clearing his throat awkwardly he continued.

"Why.. Why don't you make us the tea, and come up when you have it ready. Then we'll get started."

With that he exited. Leaving her to her assignment. She stood there for a few moments feeling flushed, but smiling like a fool. What had gotten into her? She didn't understand why she could not stop smiling. She felt so.. happy. And all she really did was add to her work load. She couldn't help laughing at this thought. "Another thing to add to my list of chores for the day." She really didn't care about the added work she just requested. All she cared about was that she was going to be working and spending time with him. Still chuckling she made her way to the kitchen to brew their favorite floral blend.

Rumpelstiltskin heard her small steps making their way up the staircase, and the rattling of the china. Just before she was about to knock, he swung the heavy door open to welcome her. Trying to rid any awkward feelings from earlier, he bowed dramatically allowing her entrance.

"Welcome to the Beast's lair my dear." He said, with a wicked smile. Trying to give her the chance to change her mind.

But all she did was smile at him. Not a hint of indescision in her eyes. She crossed the threshold in all determination, slowing her pace as she looked around the room in wonder. The room was.. Amazing. Every inch of the walls were covered by beautiful leather bound books, glorious high windows that looked out over most of the dark forest, shelves full of crystal vials, filled with contents of the most beautiful colors. She looked on, admiring every detail. But failing to notice the small step up reaching the center of the room. Too late. She felt herself falling, the tea tray leaving her hands. She squeezed her eyes tight waiting for the impact of the hard floors and the crash of porcelain. But neither came. She suddenly felt extended in air, a pressure across her midsection. She felt warm breath near her ear. A sudden shiver coursing through her. She knew it was him. She opened her eyes, turning her face to his as he still held her. He looked down at her, her face mere inches from his own, looking quite off guard.

"Thats.. Thats twice now you've saved me from the same fate. Tha..Thank you." She was breathless and flushed. Her heart was pounding so loudly she could swear he could hear it.

Whats wrong with me? She couldn't help thinking. Her heart responded the same way the first time this happened.

After a few more seconds realization hit him, as he abrubtly let her go and pulled himself away from her, appearing just as breathless as she, and taking him a few seconds to find his voice.

"Y.. Yes well, once again its no matter.. Though lets not try for a third time, agreed Dearie?"

She nodded her assessment as he moved past her to his desk. She was still concentrating on trying to still her wildly beating heart. And little did she know so was he.

Eventually she regained control, and trying to move past the moment she noticed the tea tray perfectly situated on the corner table.

"How?.. Oh never mind, I know how." She chuckled awkwardly as she made her way over to it. Preparing the tea with the perfect amount of sugar and lemon. After handing him his tea, (in his favored chipped cup) She stood off in the corner twiddling her thumbs as he flipped through some papers in a near by cabinet. She wanted to explore this room, flip through the massive stack of antique books, examine the perfectly arranged, beautifully colored vials across the shelves. But she didn't dare touch anything for fear of an angered reprimand. What could she possibly be able to help him with? She felt foolish standing there not knowing what to do with herself.

He was observing her in the corner of his eye, and couldn't help the snicker that escaped his lips as he watched the expression on her face constantly changing with the thoughts flowing through her mind.

His little outburst caused her to feel even more foolish. She puffed out her cheeks in rising irritation. She had had enough.

"Well? Do you need my help or not?"

He stopped his laughing but his teasing smile still lingered. He still didn't trust her motives, but he'd find out soon enough.

"Well then come to my desk and take a gander!" he giggled as he skipped forward.

She couldn't help smiling at his childish mannerisms, its one of the things she lo.. liked most about him.. To think this was the person everyone in all the known kingdoms feared. Herself too at first.. But just within the first few days of residing in the Dark Castle she began to see a very different side to him. The all powerful Dark One wasn't as 'Dark' as he or anyone else may claim. She would never believe it, she knew it in her heart, and she always trusted and followed it.

She smiled to herself again at her thoughts then followed his lead. Picking up her skirt at her side she began skipping just as he did over to where he now stood.

Just barely escaping a run it with him on her last little step, she ended up landing much closer to him then she anticipated. Releasing alittle gasp as she straightened herself and realized their faces were barely inches apart. At that distance she found herself staring into his eyes, as she looked on she couldn't help but notice how.. beautiful they were, with few specks of royal purple framing his irises. Something she would never have noticed without being an.. inch away.. from.. She felt her face grow aflame.

He instinctively took a step back as she approached, when she landed though, he was all but frozen. She was so close.. He knew she didn't mean to get that close to him, who would? He was repulsive to look at. But even with that thought he found himself staring into her eyes in kind. He was entranced. She was was never going to make the same mistake again. Why not take this moment to appreciate her beauty.. He knew once the initial shock wore off she'd jump back with all eagerness, features scrunched in disgust. But after a few more passing moments, after the realization had surely passed by, she never moved. Why? Her face finally lit up, a heavy crimson running across her cheeks. Though, she still didn't move..

"I..I'm sorry.." She stumbled.

She should have moved, she knew. But she couldn't help, or fight, the feeling that she didn't want to.. Even after voicing her apologizes, she continued to keep no vacancy between them. She didn't want to stop the study of his features. His speckled gold grayish skin by any other would be looked at in disgust, but she couldn't help but find the beauty in it. The way it shimmered it the right lighting. His eyes would be looked at by others as dark and ominous, but to her they were magnificent. She could see the stories, secrets, and scars.. that lie within them. She realized how much more she wished to know of him. There was just.. something.. about him..

Without thinking, she began to raise her hand.. What was she doing? Before she could even figure it out for herself. He stumbled backwards breaking the trance between them.

She began blinking rapidly. Reality setting itself back in place, she stumbled backwards alittle herself too stunned to speak. What was she about to do? Before she could even finish putting her thoughts together his voice broke over her.

"Well my dear I don't believe being knocked down will defeat me. You'll have to try alittle harder to do that!" He said with his manic giggles, though sounding more awkward and alittle breathless.

"Now Dearie, to assist? or not assist? That is the question."

He wasn't looking at her anymore. And good thing too, she had no idea what her expression might have been. Though after taking another moment to calm her nerves, she walked toward the desk. The time to assist is now. To figure out what just happened? Later...


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't understand her.. This girl, this woman, his Belle. She was a complete mystery to him. Everything he expected from her in words and actions, she always ended up doing or saying the exact opposite.. He had to put a stop to it, he couldn't afford to put his guard down, not even for her. No matter how badly his heart secretly wanted to.. He didn't, couldn't trust her or anyone..

When she began to raise her hand, he stopped breathing. He jumped back abruptly. Speaking quickly to her, and in a louder then nessasary tone.

How foolish. To allow himself to be thrown off... He didn't know what she was up to.. All he thought to do now was move on quickly, get to work, and watch her closely. If she was up to something, anything, (as he was quite confident she had to be) he'd be sure to find out.

With the moment past, and realizing that she needed to get ahold of herself, she cleared her thoughts of what transpired. Locking them away for a later time. Taking a silent breath she approached the desk taking in all the items across it. Papers, books, vials, forgien ingredents, and strange utensils she had never seen before, let alone know what they were even used for.. But what was at the center of the table is what caught her attention. And was most likely what he was about to point out to her. She inquired to the already obvious.

"Rose petals?"

"Ah yes. But not petals from just any rose." "No. These petals are a bit more, sspeciall." He gestured with a wicked grin.

Even she could see the truth in that statement. These were not from the like of any rose she had ever laid eyes on shade was the color of a deep crimson but the bases, where the petals broke off stem were as black as night. Where a normal rose petal would look and feel as soft as silk, these appeared sharp and lightly ridged. They looked as if they would draw blood at the slightest touch. And the feeling they gave off, by no means felt pure..

"They look.. Dangerous."

"Ahh right you are Dearie! They are indeed quite dangerous. But also very valuable."

"Where are they from?"

"Somewhere you'll never see my dear." He replied, as he turned and walked over to a nearby shelf containing multiple knick knacks, items, and books. Pulling off a seemingly heavy, old, golden trimmed volume and carrying it back toward the desk placing it in front of her. She began scanning the cover which on it was simply written, Wonderland.

"So these roses are from this.. Wonderland?"

"Indeed they are." "And from the backyard of the very Queen of Hearts herself!." He snickered.

She was intrigued. She wanted to hear more about this Wonderland, and this Queen of Hearts. And partly because she wanted to hear more about it, from 'Him'.

She was simply enjoying the fact that he was even sharing these things with her.

"The Queen of Hearts?" She inquired.

"The Ruler of Wonderland." "An evil little soul, much like yours truly." He said with a wicked grin, as he dramatically gestured to himself. Placing his clawed hand over his chest, raising his head, and now closed eyes toward the ceiling. Giving off a scene of great pride. Taking a moment of silence in his dramatics.

She couldn't help the smile beginning to creep across her lips as she watched.

Finally, still in the same statured position. He opened one eye to look at her.

"Buuuut, Not nearly as lucky." He continued. With his teasing grin and alittle wink in her direction for good measure.

She couldn't stop her creeping smile from turning into a genuine laugh.

Belle's light laughter always made his heart twist in excitement. As of late, he'd been making more and more efforts just to hear the wonderful sound spring from those lovely lips. How he loved making her laugh.

When she had first come to live with him, he must admit, to do so was never his beginning intentions. He enjoyed having everyone in fear of him, he wanted her to fear him. Always. It started off that way.. Throwing her in the dungeons, making evil quips to frighten her, keep her on edge, and so forth.

But now.. All he seemed to ever want to do was make her smile. See her eyes light up at his humor, hear that beautiful melody of her bright laughter.

He didn't understand himself.. He always prided himself on being the Dark One. Making all others, men, women, and children, tremble in fear of him. But with her it was different. And he completely refused to admit to his hearts attempt at reason. No matter how badly he wanted to, he still didn't trust her..

He always knew what to do or say to make her laugh. When she came to live at the Dark Castle she was convinced she would never be able to laugh like this again. Let alone even smile. And here, the one who took her away from her home, her family and friends, the one she believed would be the source of her complete and utter misery, was the one who brought out the laughter, and the smiles to her face everyday.. She had never been more confused with her own feelings.

"Soo, your suggesting that this 'Queen of Hearts,' is not as lucky to be as wickedly evil as you. Am I correct? She asked with a playful little smile. She couldn't help that his teasing nature was becoming contagious.

"Quite so my dear. quite so." He said. With his grin still in place and a overly dramatic wave of his hand.

"Hmm, I don't know.. Perhaps, for a time, I should work as Her caretaker, to find the truth in that statement." She teased.

She was not expecting the reaction she got. His teasing smile completely vanished. Eyes narrowed, growing a shade darker giving the look as though a storm was brewing behind them. He just looked at her.'What had she said wrong?' She was speechless as he just continued to stare at her with that expression for another moment.

Then as quickly as his teasing smile disappeared, it suddenly reappeared, but, it was different.. He then let his mouth fall agape as he took on a look of mock offense, placing his hand over his heart.

"Ooh how you wound me my dear! Suggesting to leave my employment to take on another?" He closed his mouth another smile crossing his lips. But this one was more.. menacing then teasing..

He knew she was jesting when she suggested it. But something in him just snapped, something clawing at his insides, something making him remind her that no matter what, that she was his. His to possess. Forever. And no one else, will ever, ever have her.

"No deal." "You belong to me."

At that. A jolt of something she was not expecting coursed through her. Not of fear or anything you would expect. But of excitement. Hearing the tone of his voice, his reference to her with such a strong sense and feeling of possession, made her heart race uncontrollablly. Her breath hitched in her throat.

His expression, though cold, intimidating, and dark, She could read something else in the lines of his features. She didn't know what it was.. Fear?, Uncertainty? But she could see it. Buried deep beneath the darkness. She was sure he was unaware of it.

She was his, yes. But he didn't realize that he.. he was also hers. Her Rumpelstiltskin... With that thought, her heart suddenly hitch in her chest. And she realized, her feelings for him ran much deeper then that of a master and servant. How did she not notice til now?

All the hours she spent missing him whenever he left, she first believed it to be only because she was lonely being by herself in this massive estate. But that wasn't it. She really did just miss 'Him'.. She had no idea what to do now with this new relevation..

Different expressions were waring across her face she wasn't looking at him anymore, she wasn't looking at anything really. Her eyes were towards the floor, mouth slightly open. He could tell her mind was racing. How he wished he knew what was going on in that little head of hers.

He then made a swift turn towards the high windows, looking out towards the end of the forest.

"My my, did the terms of our little deal those many months ago just fully dawn on you?" He inquired in a lightly wicked tone.

The sound of his voice broke her away from her thoughts. She looked up at him startled. As if from a deep sleep.

"W.. What?

He turned around to face her. Hands clasped behind his back as he slowly strolled toward where she stood. Tilting his head to the side "Forever is a long time Dearie, did you forget, Hmm?"

"Of course not!"

"Rrrreally? Are you quite certain your not regretting your little act of heroism that sealed your fate to the Beast?" He smiled widely, exposing his darkened fangs. Undoing his clasped hands bringing them forward and figuratively clawing at her in an animalistic gesture.

'This again?' Placing her hands on her hips, looking at him sternly. And saying it without hesitation. "No." She wanted him to know she'd never regret her sacrifice. Especially now.. When she was discovering her growing feelings for her captor. "And I never will."

His heart twisted at her words. Those strong feelings of conviction, sacrifice, and love weren't for him.. But how he wished.. 'No. No.' He began shaking his head at the thought, wishful thinking is for the weak and powerless. He didn't need any of it..

"Ah Yes. One girls misery in exchange for the salvation of a kingdom. Small price to pay on their account." He was being cruel now, he knew. But he couldn't stop himself.

"I'm far from suffering."

He glanced at her in disbelief but saw pure honesty in her eyes.

"I'm quite content here." She continued. Turning her head towards the windows, looking out at the setting sun. A genuine smile in place. She wanted him to believe that she didn't regret any of it.

"Besides.." She suddenly had the urge to tease him. Wanting to wipe the serious expression from his face, and lighten the topic. "Your bark is worse then your bite, oh mighty Rumpelstiltskin." She gestured making a tiny curtsy, keeping her playfully smile in place as she watched to see how'd he react.

She couldn't help laughing aloud, his expression was priceless. His jaw dropped at her teasing. He looked like a fish out of water. She loved the feeling of throwing him off guard for once. Taking advantage of him being speechless she continued.. "Well, we've spent what little day light we had. And I'm afraid we have no work to show for it.. I'm sorry for that.. But tomorrow's another day, if you'll let me attempt to.. to assist you again? I promise to try and not distract next time.." Suddenly feeling shy again with her request.

Before he could even answer she was making her was towards the exit. Trying to cover her wild thoughts, with ideas for dinner. and leaving him to his own. As she all but ran down the stairs.

**I just wanna say a big THANK YOU to all who R&R on my very first chapter and attempt story! It means alot to me! ;)**

**Thats it for chapter 2! I'm not really sure where I want this story to go yet... But i'm just going with it!**

**I hope I didn't let you down with this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Needless to say she didn't sleep at all that night.. She lie awake in her, extremely soft, extremely comfortable queen sized bed just staring at the ceiling. Her mind racing with the days events. Replaying them over and over.

'When had her feelings for him begun to change?' She couldn't help trying to place the day or the hour. But it was useless.. All she knew now was that they had.

Soon after she left the West Wing earlier that day, he left.. She didn't know why or how she knew, but she could feel it. The castle always seemed.. unsettled, when he wasn't there. Almost as if it missed him too.. As strange as that sounds..

Alittle while later, her feelings of his absence were confirmed, as she was getting ready to set the placements for dinner. She didn't know where he went, or when he'd return. It wasn't unusual. Whenever he left to go out he would never inform her. He just came and went as he pleased. And who was she to say anything? She was just his caretaker.. But how she wished he would at least tell her when he was leaving and coming back. Or at the (Very Least) tell her when he wasn't going to be there for dinner! She was alittle pissed by this. "What a waste!" she said. staring down at her creation for two.

She heaved a heavy sigh of irritation getting ready to sit down and eat her dinner, (alone again) when she noticed a small, folded up piece of stationary resting on her seat, the edges lined in gold. Her heart started to pound as she quickly placed her tray down on the table to pick up the small note.

Unfolding the edges, and flipping it open, she attempted to try and discipher his seemingly rushed scribble. (Obviously not use to informing people of his actions)

Having just one short line across the center.

_"Sorry Dearie, No dinner for this Beast. Gotta go 'Bark' at the neighbors__!"_

She took a deep breath as light laughter issued from her mouth. 'Well, at least he didn't find her parting remark earlier to be in bad taste.'

She loved his sense of humor, even occasionally his dark kind. He always knew how to make her laugh even when he wasn't in the room.

But even though she was laughing she couldn't help feeling alittle downhearted at the same time. He was gone again, and there was nothing in the note informing her of when he'd return. She supposed she should just be happy that he even left her this little bit of information. But she still felt saddened none the less.

Her heart felt alittle heavier. She couldn't help thinking how ridiculous this was. She just confirmed that he was really gone only a moment ago and she already missed him as if he had been gone for weeks!..

Refolding the note, she went to place it on the table when she noticed there was something written on the back.

_"P.S. Try not to miss me too much Dearie. I'll be back tomorrow."_

She didn't have to miss him for very long. She felt her heart jump in sudden joy. Only a day. Not a few days, or a week, or even a few weeks. He'd be back tomorrow. Her smile was hard to contain. She was already watching the clock as soon as she finished reading the little scribble.

And as she laid there in bed that night, completely exhausted, she was still watching the time ticking by. Her eyes constantly moving from the ceiling to the clock then back again. She knew that tomorrow wasn't gonna come any sooner but she couldn't help it.. Sighing heavily, from exhaustion and irritation at her lack of sleeping abilities she flipped over on her stomach hitting her pillows in her frustrations. She wanted to cry. She was so tired but completely unable to get any rest.

Her revelation, earlier in the day, made her become more uneasy with his absence. She was starting to feel that she would never sleep when he was gone..

Tossing her covers aside she pulled herself up to a sitting position, now staring at the decorative wall in front of her. 'When had it become like this?' When she first came here, she would relish in the fact that she was able to sleep easy whenever he would leave. His presence not weighing on her nerves. She would sleep like a baby whenever he was gone.

And now it was the exact opposite.. She needed his presence in the castle.. Just having him around now made her feel comfortable. She was missing him terribly, and it somewhat frightened her..

Pushing herself to the edge of the bed, she swung her legs over the side and proceeded to stand up. The strong feeling of loneliness weighing her down, stinging her already tired eyes. She knew that wishing sleep upon her while she stared at the ceiling wasn't going to help her in anyway. She then decided to leave her room and walk around the castle, hoping it would distract her from the chaos of her feelings and thoughts.

She was uncommonly exhausted, she didn't know why, but how she wished she could just lose herself in a deep sleep.. Then tomorrow would come much faster.. And he would be home with her that much sooner.

She walked around the familiar castle grounds. Every room she's ever cleaned she visited. She didn't feel any less tired then before but at least she was active. It was something. She continued walking aimlessly throughout, not paying much attention to where she was going anymore. Her thoughts were still loose. Until she ended up standing at the bottom of the west staircase. The West Wing was up there. She wanted to explore it still. Not having much of a chance the first time she set foot in there. She was curious, and that in itself was a distracting thought, just what she was looking for. 'What harm could there be in it?' She climbed the stairs reaching the door, hand on the knob ready to turn. But just before that, something dawned on her that stopped her from entering. 'What would he think of her poking around in there?' She recalled how skeptical he was with her request to help him, she sensed his distrust. Even with it being just pure curiosity on her part she didn't believe he would see it that way if he ever found out.. She knew he didn't trust her.. And her heart felt heavier at the thought..

She slowly released the knob, stepping back staring at the heavy door in front of her. She wanted him to believe her, to trust her, and this wasn't the way to earn that.

She decided to change her direction. She began heading down the west corridor, to where in ended. She came upon another door looking at it in confusion. She didn't know that there were anymore rooms down this way.. She didn't pause to even think this time. Her curiosity getting the best of her, as she grabbed ahold of the knob giving it a swift turn and slowly pushed the door open. It was dark inside, she couldn't see much but a few outlines of furniture, or what she assumed was furniture. Though as soon as she took her first step inside, the room suddenly illuminated. She couldn't stop the small outburst of surprise from her lips as she stumbled backwards.

After a moment of catching her breath, and letting her eyes ajust to the sudden light, she began to move forward slowly into the room, taking in everything she saw. A sudden flame glowed in the nearby fireplace, High windows towards the back of the room, curtains the color of dark forest green lined in gold trimming were drawn closed, blocking out any light from the high moon. She took in the dark cherry wood furnishings, all timmed with gold in beautiful intricate designs, she couldn't help tracing her fingers across them. The room was amazing. In the corner closest to the windows she saw a dark high backed leather chair, with a small stand at its side, atop it a single hard bound book. She turned toward the other side of the room, seeing a king sized bed, decorated with a beautiful forest green comforter lined in gold, same as the curtains. A mass amount of pillows thrown against the head board. Her heart was pounding. She knew without a doubt this was 'His' room. Not by just the things she saw, but the feeling she got just standing in this space. She knew he had to have one, but somehow when he would bid her goodnight she never thought about him ever sleeping, or having a place in the castle where he would actually close his eyes and rest.

She slowly crossed the room over to the bed and sat down on the edge looking over the room again. A strong feeling of comfort washing over her. It was almost as if he was there in the very room with her.. The sensation was beginning to make her eyes heavy, she laid back against the pillows breathing in his scent. She sighed in contentment as another strong wave of comfort washed over her. She could feel sleep finally beginning to consume her. She thought she'd just rest for a few minutes before going back to her room, what harm can there be in that? He wouldn't be back till tomorrow. 'Plenty of.. of time..' She thought on one last deep yawn as she curled tightly into the soft pillows. She couldn't wait for tomorrow, then he'd be back.. That being her final thought as sleep finally took over. Fire dying to faintly glowing embers. The room became dark once again.

She didn't expect that the master of the castle was going to be home much sooner then he or she expected.

**Thanks for the R&Rs! Like I mentioned before im not really sure where this is going so I hope its not too disappointing .. lol I'm just winging it. So I hope you like :)**

**P.S. I know this chapters alittle shorter.. Sorry.. :( I wish I had more time on my hands..**


	4. Chapter 4

He wasn't expecting the negotiations of his now previous deal to go off without a hitch. He was there, done, gone, and on his way home in a matter of a few short hours. Yes hours. He would be home much sooner then he thought. Magic had its limits and its price. Even for the powerful Dark One. He could not simply wish to be a thousand miles away and 'poof', there he was. But a few short hours compared to the months it would have taken him if he were still a weak and frail human being, climbing the highest moutains, crossing deep waters, pushing through the toughest turain, a few hours was much more acceptable.

He could see the outline of his castle in the distance, he was almost there. And with that thought past, he let his mind slip to the beautiful creature inside. She would surely be asleep at this hour. Looking serene in her lavished bed, and as beautiful and angelic as she always did.. Probably enjoying sweet dreams knowing of his absence from the castle. Her mind being, as he thought, the only real place she probably has as an escape from him..

He snickered somewhat bitterly at the thought. She would surely have a rude awakening this morning finding him home. Nothing to sour her breakfast better then an unexpected and unwanted guest showing up to share. Not that he was even a guest, it being his castle and all.

He didn't even know what possessed him to write her that cursed note.. Telling her he was leaving and when he'd return. He never needed to inform anyone of his comings and goings. And It's not like she would even care.. She was probably just happy to know that he was gone, but he suspected he put a damper on her spirits by letting her know he wasn't going to be gone for very long.

He finally reached the castle grounds, passing the gates and entering. The castle was, of course, quite and dark, as it should be. He figured it would, at the very least, be an hour or two before sunrise. There was no point in going to bed now, he wasn't even remotely tired. He decided do some spinning before Belle awoke to make breakfast, as he proceeded to walk in the direction of the main room. He was just passing by the east corridor when his body unconsciously stopped. He turned to face down hall. Belle's room was at the end.

He just looked on for a few more moments. He had this sudden desire, that he couldn't resist, to see her. To see if his being absent really did show, on that beautiful sleeping face.

He wanted to see that serene look, and he wanted her to have peaceful dreams. But something tore at his insides, the thought that she could only have them when he would disappear..

He walking down to the end of the hall and stood in front of her door staring at the frame for a few seconds before he slowly placed his hand on the knob, giving it a swift but gentle turn. He creaked the door open, ever so quitely so as not to wake her. He could just imagine her reaction to finding him in her room, looming over her in the dead of night..

The room was dark, obviously, he had to take a minute for his eyes to a just, and he took great care to remain light footed as he slowly started to cross the room over to her bed.

From were he was approaching he could just make out the disheveled state it was in. Pillows scattered all over the floor, sheets and comforter were in shambles, twisted and all knotted up in different places. Just the condition alone said it was the exact opposite of a peaceful sleeper occupying it.

As he got alittle closer though, and realized that the bed was actually vacant. "What?" He couldn't help voicing his thoughts at the moment. "Where?.. Where in the world could she be at this time of night?"

The first thought that flooded into his mind was that she had run away. But just as fast as it came the thought quickly vanished from his mind. It wasn't possible. When she first came to stay here he had created a magical barrier surrounding the castle to keep her from doing just that. There was no possible way for her to get past it.

'Then where could she pos...?" Fear suddenly gripped his heart when the next thought came to his mind. 'The West Wing'.. His heart started to pound uncontrollably.

He didn't even hesitate as he sprinted out of the room and down the hall. Cursing himself with every running step he took. " Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did you show her the place you had every secret, every potion, ever contract of every deal you had ever made?!"

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him up the west staircase, his heart pounding in his ears. The damage that could be done by her hands was unimaginable. Why had he let her in!? He knew it had to be some kind of trick when she asked to come! He was panic stricken, he could hardly breathe.

He couldn't help his racing thoughts 'All the things she could find... Anything and everything about Rumpelstiltskin was it that room. Including... "Oh my god..." He breathed out in a strangled voice. He skid to a stop in front of the dooway, almost falling over in his haste. He flung the door open so fast it nearly came off at the hinges.

He ran inside, stopping in the middle of the room catching his breath. Nothing. Not a sound, not a book out of place, not an instrument moved.

The room was completely untouched since he was last in it.

A heavy sigh of relief escaped his lips. His legs suddenly felt numb and weak with it. He stood there a few more minutes still catching his breath "Thank God.." He muttered to himself.

After a short minute his mind started working again. "If not here.." He could feel his nerves beginning to prickel. His heart started its fast tempo all over again, just as he got it under control.

He then ran out of the room, this time securing it with a special spell just to be safe.

He'd search every inch of the castle grounds all across the barrier, she had to be somewhere right? Theres no way she could have escaped.. He twirled and ran to the end of the hallway opening the door to his room. He had suddenly remembered something in there that could help him locate her.

He ran directly toward his stand when the room illuminated itself. But he then he stopped short as a soft shuffleing sound reached his ears. He quickly turned his head in the direction it came from. What he saw caused his heart to cease beating and to jam up in his throat.

He couldn't trust his eyes. 'It couldn't be..' Suddenly without his permission his feet were slowly carrying him closer, and his eyes were then proven right. Belle.

Sound asleep in his bed. He was stunned. What was she doing in his room?.. He didn't know what to think. Did she come in here looking for something?..

His first emotion at seeing her there was shockingly heart stopping. The second, was suspicion and anger. What did she think of coming in here? Part of him wanted to scream at her, to ask why she was there, to shake her and scare her into telling him what she was thinking.

But all of those feelings melted away when he saw the look on her face. It was so serene, so beautiful. Her breathing was slow and steady, her chest falling in and out at a calm pace. And most capturing of all was the smile of contentment that graced her lips.

He just stood there, for what seemed like hours just staring at her, completely captivated. Without thinking, he raised one clawed hand, ever so slowly, and gentlely brushed a stray strand of hair that fell across her face, tucking it lightly behind her ear, before he traced his finger slowly down her rosy cheek ending at her ruby red lips.. What was he doing?..

He suddenly stopped and pulled his hand away looking at his clawed discolored hands in disgust. He had no idea what he was thinking, what had come over him.. She would be absolutely repulsed if she knew he'd just touched her..

He quickly stepped back startled, as she suddenly shifted clutching her pillow and pulling her legs toward her chest, her contented smile faltering abit, as a slight shiver overtook her. She had fallen asleep on top of the coverlet. And he just realized that nothing was on her to keep the nightly chill away. And she was only dressed in.. in her.. light silk..

He quickly turned away trying to fight the red heat starting to flood his face.

He didn't wanna risk waking her by pulling the comforter out from underneath her. Like he would even attempt it.. But he had to do something. So with fast hands he untied the cloak he was wearing from his now past trip, and gentlely laid it on her, pulling it up to her shoulders. When she unconsiously sighed, her contented smile gracing her lips once again.

He couldnt help his own smile that came unbidden to his mouth as he took in her childlike expression. Then she suddenly murmured his name.

"...Rumpel..."

He smile quickly died on his lips and his breath caught in his throat, as his expression turned to shock. She was still asleep he could see that. But why had she said his name?.. Was she thinking about him? Dreaming about him?.. He then snickered bitterly to himself. Probably having a nightmare about him was more like it.. He thought to himself as she muttered something again.

".. Home..."

His expression darkened further as he began putting the pieces together. She 'was' having a nightmare about him. And she wanted to go home.. Of course she wanted to go home. He should have expected that to be it. But regardless, he couldn't help the deep twist he felt in his chest at her words..

With that, he slowly stepped back from the bed, turning and snapping his fingers, darkening the space, and letting her sleep. As he left the room with a heavy heart. Missing her final muttered words.

"...Rumpel.. Come home..."

**Thanks for all the R&Rs on the last chapter! You guys are the best! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

She knew she had to wake up, but she certainly didn't want to. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept so soundly, or had such wonderful dreams. She awoke to the morning rays of the sun poring through the high windows. And judging by how high the sun appeared in the sky, she had already slept in much longer then she had intended.. It was with that discovery, that even in her still 'non-coherent state' she realized something was wrong. Her room didn't face the East?.. How was she seeing the sun?.. It then dawned on her where she was. His room. She had fallen asleep so deeply that she had slept through the whole night, and most of the morning, without ever stirring. She never meant to stay there all night.. She was just so exhausted, and being in his room had such a calming effect on her, that she just couldn't help herself.. She just thanked god he wasnt home to find her in there.. What would he think?..

But as she began to grasp full consiousness from her restful sleep, she noticed something else was wrong. The curtains were undoubtably closed when she had wandered into the room and fell asleep last night. She remembered being unable to see any light from the outside moon or stars, and now they were pulled back causing the rays of sun, which had been there to awaken her, to illuminate the entire room.. 'How is that poss...?' Her thoughts were put to a halt as she realized there was something covering her from the autumn chill. And it was not a blanket. Her heart started pounding uncontrollably with the new revelation that suddenly hit her. He was home.

"Well, sleeping beauty has finally decided to awaken now has she?"

Her head snapped up at the sound, and turned to the direction of his voice. He sat in his high backed leather chair legs crossed, his elbows rested on the arms, as his hands were together in front of him, finger tip to finger tip, both index fingers touching his lips in a gesture of contemplation. All the while just staring at her. She couldn't understand how she had not noticed him there..

Just seeing him sitting there confirmed what she was starting to feel for him. Such a strong feeling of pure joy at his return coursed through her. She could feel herself about to cry. She loved him.. So much more then she had first realized. It was almost frightening. But she loved him.

Without a coherent thought on her part she quickly jumped up and out of bed and all but ran to him, throwing her arms around him, and buring her face in the crook of his neck.

To say he was taken aback was an understatement. He was completely immobile, and his expression was of utter shock. He didn't know what he expected when he saw her get up so quickly, he thought maybe she was getting ready to run from the room, from him, fearing his anger of finding her in his room. But this. This was a throw back.

He didn't move at all with her embrace, he couldn't, not even if he wanted to. Another moment passed with straight silence on both their parts, when he then awkwardly and hesitately put his clawed hands on her sides slowly pulling her forward to face him. His fingers tingled at the contact, he couldn't believe how perfect his discolored hands fit at her waist, it was disconcerting.. He shook his thoughts and brought his attention back to the present.

Her eyes were downcast when he first pulled her forward, but then she brought her eyes up to meet his awaiting ones. His breath caught in his throat when he saw unshedded tears pooling in her eyes. What is this?

"Belle.."

"... I'm sorry." She fumbled quickly.

What? An apology? At first he didn't know what to think, til it dawned on him. She knew he would be upset finding her in his room. No wonder she embaced him, she was afraid. And the unshedded tears were proof.. She was trying to avoid his rage.. His heart felt weighed down at the thought. He then schooled his features into a mask of indifference. He wouldn't harm her, no, but there was still something to prove his displeasure and suspicions of her being in his room.

"Dearie, theres no need to cry, I'm not going to harm you."

She couldn't help looking at him in confusion. "I..I know that.. Why.."

He cut her off. "Then there is no need to embrace me to avoid a punishment thats not forthcoming."

Her hands slowly slipped from his shoulders to rest at her sides. Her light smile broke at his words. Of course thats what he would be thinking, she should've known.. But regardless her heart hurt with that thought.. But even though she didn't think he'd welcome the true reason for her unconsiously forward act, she didn't want him thinking that fear of him was in any part the reason.

So with a light breath she placed a now sad smile to her lips.

"I'm sorry that I came to your room, and I'm sorry for embracing you if it was displeasing. But don't think for a moment that my action was of, in anyway, caused by any fear of you." With that she slowly got off his lap and made to leave the room. With a hand on the knob she stopped and turned back only slightly "Welcome home." Was the last thing she said before exiting and closing the door behind her.

His expression went from indifference to shock again as he just continued to sit there staring at the now closed door she exited from. What did she mean?.. Not Fear? This wasn't what he was expecting when he had come in. Yes, he was awaiting her to wake up so he could shake her up abit from finding her in his room, somewhere she should not have been. But that wasn't at all what happened.. He ended up being the one shooken up. He didn't know what to make of her reaction when she saw him. She had hugged him so tightly.. His heart started to pound at the recent memory. She had no hesitation in her to embrace someone like him.. grotesqute as he was.. Only desperation would even prompt someone to do that to him, if they even dared. But she stated it was not out of fear from him or of any punishment.. That just couldn't be. But whatever it was he was going to find out. Now. He then got up and exited the room following after her.

Belle had entered her own room throwing herself on the bed face first. She was stupid to throw herself at him like that.. But she was just overwelmed.. Him being home, and seeing him sitting there across the room.. What had come over her? She was having a hard time controlling her newly discovered feelings for him and she couldn't understand why..

He would never believe her if she told him the truth..

Her thoughts were interupted by her bedroom door abruptly flying open. She couldn't help the startled yelped that escaped her lips and as she nearly fell off the bed, and scrambled to righten herself.

He snickered at her reaction "Frighten now are we Dearie?"

She snapped her head in his direction giving him alittle glare. "Oh, I don't know, when someone suddenly bursts unexpectedly into anothers room uninvited it tends make them jump." She realized her own mistake.

"Ah uninvited, you mean like this little someone here.." Pointing in her direction. "did to the now accused?" He gestured dramatically to himself.

She had the decency to look ashamed. As a light blush crossed here cheeks and brought her hands to rest in her lap, and turned her eyes downward to look at them.

"I am sorry.. I shouldn't have entered your room.. I promise it won't happen again.."

"..And what were you doing in there?" His suspicion unconsiously creeping back into his voice.

Her light blush turned into a heavy one at his question. How was she going to explain herself?.. She couldn't tell him, he'd never believe her if she did. His room was the only place she could sleep. Everything in there made her feel as if he was right there with her. The only comfort she could find without him..

"I couldn't sleep.. so I wandered the castle, and ended up there, thats all.. Theres nothing more to tell.." That was pretty much the whole truth..

"Theres something else your not telling me." His statement held no question. As he walked over to were she sat, grabbing her chin in his hand and bringing her face up to meet his. "Your embrace?" After the question left his lips he held his breath. He didn't 'Want', he 'Needed' to hear her reason why. Why would she do that?.. He tried his best to crush the speck of hope in his heart that she had actually done that because she had wanted to, but he couldn't.. not completely..

The look in his eyes caused the words to slip from her mouth without a thought. And on a light exhale she answered. "I missed you.."

**Thanks again for all the R&Rs! Thats it for chapter 5 Hope it didn't disappoint too much.. Lol Thanks again! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

The words were out of her mouth before her mind could catch up to stop her. As it dawned on her what she had said she quickly slapped a hand across her mouth. Out of her disbelief at her unplanned outburst, or to prevent anything futher from tumbling forward, she didn't know. What point was there really? She couldn't take back the words now that they were out, once things are said they can never be unsaid.. All that started to race through her mind now was how he was going to react to it.. Her mind felt like it was running a mile a minute, trying to contemplate all the possible things he could do, or say..

She quickly jerked her face from his grasp and turned her head down to stare at her hands that were still resting in her lap, too nervous to look him in the eyes anymore, too afraid to see what he could possibly be thinking behind those, unique, abnormal, but breathtaking colored eyes. She continued to wait, waiting for her words to register in his mind, if they hadn't done so aleady, and waiting for what the consequences would be.. Those three little words hung in the air for what seemed like ages to her, but was likely no more then a matter of seconds. Still Nothing. There was no possible way that he had not heard her.. Right?.. Their faces were inches apart when she whispered her thoughtless words. He had to have heard..

This couldn't go on forever the tense silence was already taking a great toll on her nerves. With that thought she built up the 'speck of dust' amount of courage she had still in her, and slowly rose her eyes to meet his. Her heart stood still, as her breath was caught in throat. She was completely entranced by every emotion that was flickering in those eyes, though she couldn't really understand any of them.. Or what he was really thinking but it was obvious, he was warring with himself. Was it Pain? Fear? Anger? Sadness? From one moment to the next it was different. She didn't know what to think. Until suddenly he was laughing. Laughing so hard he stumbled a few steps backward doubling over in his hestarics, clutching his midsection, and tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes.

She was taken aback at the quick change, she couldn't help flinching at his sudden outburst of giggles. What was going on?

She loved him, yes, that much she knew, but there was still so much about him that she clearly didn't understand.. Yet. She needed to know what he was thinking, right now, even if she was alittle nervous and hesitant to hear the answer. But she was determined. No more criptic Dark One, no more secrets, no more hiding, no more mystery. She wanted to know him, everything that went on in that mind. And somehow even though his laughter sounded no different then all the other times, she couldn't help feeling the bitter sadness in it..

But before she could utter a word, still in her own thoughts, she watched him, when he suddenly shot up from his doubled over position. No more traces of laughter coming from those ashened lips, but a large yet bitter smirk taking place on them. His eyes were now peirced to hers, as her breath became louged in her throat once again, as she waited for him to say something, anything..

"You are. A dreadful Liar."

She felt the wind knock out of her, as if she had been hit it the stomach very hard, and very fast. Her heart literally hurt with the words.. He believed she would lie about something like that?.. Even if they were unplanned, she could never lie about her true feelings. When she had said the words she felt as if her face and heart had caught fire, it was the truth.. She never in her life could truly hide what she felt. Her father had always told her that from when she was alittle girl on, she always wore her heart on her sleeve.. So how could he accuse her of it?.. And thats when it dawned on her, He couldn't believe her words, because he didn't 'Want' to believe them. The sadness and bitterness in his eyes and laughter now told her that. She should have seen it sooner..

She no longer wished to take the words back. She was glad she voiced the truth. And now that they were said, she was going to make him believe them, no matter how long it took, even if it took forever.

She finally released the air that was caught in her lungs, closing her eyes for a short moment and straightening her shoulders. She then looked at him, every emotion she was feeling now showing in her eyes.

"Never."

Was the only response she made, but with every ounce of her emotion behind that one little word.

His smirk cracked. His face became vunerable for just a short moment as he looked at the beauty in front of him, and then allowed anger to take over. His eyes narrowed in her direction, he would not be played with.. In his anger he grabbed, that which was closest to him, being a crystaled clock resting on her night stand and shattering it against the wall behind her. He had wanted to believe it when she had said she had missed him, he really did, with every fiber of his being he did.. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. No one could care for him, no one. It wasn't, and would never be, possible.. That was His Curse.. He was the Dark One. Most powerful, and feared by everyone in the known lands. She couldn't do this to him, he would not allow it..

"Do. Not. Play with me!"

She barely flinched at his angered action. She was expecting this, if anything the action broke her heart more for him. She could see he was fighting with himself. She saw the hurt, and anger, the sadness that crossed his features. He may be the All Powerful Dark One, but he undoubtably possessed every feeling, and every emotion, that any human being possessed.

"Every word I've said I meant."

Her words came out like a gentle caress that caused his heart to ache further. She had to stop, he couldn't take this game anymore.. Quickly, he closed the small distance between them, and none too gently, gripped her small shoulders between his hands, his claws slightly digging into her skin, causing her to wince, as he brought he face just inches from hers.

"Your words prove, and mean, Nothing." He histed.

"Then, I promise, I won't say anything else."

Those being the last spoken words between them as she quickly gripped his face between her hands and brought his lips down to meet her awaiting ones.

**Thanks again for all your R&Rs last chapter! It really means alot :) Hope you enjoyed this one too.**

**P.S. I know this chapter was short.. Forgive me Plz!.. I promise when I have more time they will be longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

Her lips pulled away from his, but she could still feel the tingling sensation it left behind. That quick, and chaste kiss made her whole body feel aflame, she couldn't help shivering at the, 'very' recent memory. She never knew a simple kiss could make anyone feel the way she did now.. Her breathing came quick and labored. She was stunned by her own actions, she wasn't sure what had possessed her. But she couldn't bring herself to regret doing it. The feel of his lips against hers was, intoxicating.. Despite their ashened, and rough appearance, his lips were soft and sweet against hers, leaving her to wish she could have tasted them just alittle bit longer.. But didn't dare..

At this moment, the question resting in the front of her mind was, 'What was going to happened now?..' She took in the expression on his face just a second before she initiated the kiss. His eyes snapped wide with shock, and his body became as tense as stone. He clearly wasn't expecting his anger to cause her to react in such a way.

After she had broken the contact, she never took her eyes away from his, she was waiting for him to act, to do, or say.. anything. She didn't know what would happen now, but she was determined that no matter the outcome, she wouldn't let him push her away, she wouldn't show any fear of him.

His breathing came out just as quick and labored as hers. She watched as his expression went from shock, to completely impassive. She had tried as hard as she could, but just couldn't read what was going on behind those dark eyes. She assumed it was anger. And though it made her chest hurt, to think that, what made her feel so warm, and alive, made him feel cold and disgusted, she found the will to put on a small, yet sad smile to her face, as her throat pulled tight with emotion. It was time to, at least, apologize for her assumingly unwanted action.

"I'm sorr..."

She didn't get to finish the word as her apology was pushed back down her throat. His mouth slamming down on hers. His sharped, discolored teeth hitting hard against her own, completely stealing her breath away as his tongue pushed through them, warring with her own. His hands coming up quick, and buring them deep in her chestnut curls. His claws gently scrapping her scalp, causing a pleasant shiver to run down her spine. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe. She didn't know what was happening.. All she knew was how.. wonderful it felt. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest, it was beating so fast. Her veins felt as if they were filled with fire, and her whole body was trembling from the sensations he was bringing out in her. His hands slid their way slowly down the sides of her neck, his claws gently tracing down the curve of her throat, and resting on her shoulders. She was lost.

He kissed her with the desperation of a drowning man. His hands trembling, just as hers, she could feel it. And as quickly as the kiss began, it was over.

His hands gripped her small shoulders and he pushed her back abruptly.

His eyes were closed tight when he pushed her away from him, his brows were pulled together in seemingly, deep concentration, and his jaw was ridged with a strong tension. He was doing his best to regain his self control.

He was taken back with her sudden kiss, never expecting that to come from a lady as herself. But he still couldn't help believing that she only did it out of desperation.. From what, he wasn't sure.. And after the initial shock and surprise wore off, he had a desire to teach her a lesson, Or so, thats what he tried to convince himself he wanted to do anyway.. The truth was that small simple kiss left him wanting so much more.. Her lips were as soft as silk, and as sweet as honey. His desire to taste her more deeply was over powering that he couldn't stop himself. He convinced himself he had meant to scare her with the hunger of his kiss. To fear him as she should have a right mind to do.

He then slowly opened his eyes to look at her, to take in her 'expected' fearful expression. He had fixed a slight bitter smirk across his lips that quickly crumbled away when his eyes fixed on her face. His mouth fell slightly open, and his eyes went wide.

She was breathtaking. Her eyes were open as she looked at him with the expression of an innocent child caught in a daydream. Her lips were red, and swollen with the effects of their now past kiss, her cheeks were flushed with a beautiful crimson color, and her wavy chestnut curls, (by his own actions) were coming undone from their pins and falling to frame her heart shaped face, in a most becoming, disheveled state. She literally looked the picture of an angel.

This wasn't what was suppose to happen..

"Don't.. Do not!.. Look at me like that!" " What is wrong with you?..." "You should be digusted, literally repulsed by me right now!" "You should be sceaming at me, running from me, or even trying to hit me, for gods sake! But not be looking at me like that! So Stop!" He yelled. His voice cracking slightly in anger and bitterness.

He got up quickly from his position and began pacing the room, wanting so badly to break something, anything. That look on her face, the expression in her eyes can't really be there, it couldn't be real.. His mind was playing tricks with him, or, being in the Dark Castle this long, with only his company has to have effected her mind. There was no other explaination..

"I seem to recall kissing you first."

At her words, he then turned in her direction. No longer was the serene expression on her face, but in its place, one of anger (that match his own), and also, it seemed, Hurt. She then quickly jumped up off the bed, with her hands now in fists, resting at her sides. She walked straight up to him leaving only a foot of space between them.

After closing her eyes and taking a short moment to calm herself, she spoke again.

"And why? Why would I have?" She asked somewhat hopeful, and alittle desperate.

"Because, you've clearly lost your mind Dearie."

Was his quick and clipped answer. But as soon as the words were out he regretted them, as he saw her wince in response. Her expression cracking, leaving her look lost and vunerable for only a short minute, before she attempted to fix a, (not so convincing), mask of indifference across her features, never breaking eye contact with him.

"You're a Coward, Rumpelstiltskin."

And with that reponse, she quickly turned on her heels, refusing to let him see the tears beginning to form in her eyes, as she strode out the door, leaving the room, and a very stunned Rumpel behind.

**Another short chapter.. Sorry.. :( I only get like an hour a week to write anything.. Always busy.. Working full time sucks.. lol but anyway, Thanks so much again for all the R&Rs last chapter! Hope this one is also not disappointing!**


	8. Chapter 8

She couldn't help berating herself with every step she took as she all but ran down the flight of marble stairs, fresh tears blurring her vision. How stupid she was.. How had she come to convince herself that he would understand. Rumpelstiltskin, the Powerful Dark One, putting any value to the words, and feelings, of a mere girl.. She wanted, with every fiber of her being, for him to believe her, to accept her, to love her.. But, maybe he was right. Maybe she had lost her mind...  
Not to believe she had fallen for someone like him, No. But for believing that maybe he had also come to care for her in return.. She accused him of being a coward for not letting her in. But maybe that wasn't it. Maybe he really did think her mindless, and foolish, to come to care for someone who thought nothing of her..  
The more she thought about it the more ridiculous she felt for her actions and words.  
Her mind wandered to when they first met, when he had come to bargin with her father in exchange for his assistance in the wars against their land.

"I'm not looking for Looove. I'm looking for a caretaker. For my, rather Laarge, Estate."

... Stupid... She was nothing more then an object. A price paid for the salvation of a desperate kingdom. A slave.. She had no right to think she was worth anything more to him.  
He had said it then, and meant it.

Her legs suddenly felt heavy and weak at her with the thoughts coursing through her mind, she had to stop her decent before she lost her balance completely. She slowly slid herself down to sit on the cold steps, trying to get a better hold of her emotions.

He didn't feel the same way about her. That seemed clear to her now. All he desired, really was, only a caretaker, a servant.  
But even if that was all he wanted, it was too late for herself, she had already fallen deeply in love with him without ever realizing it, and now it was too late.. And even if her feelings were not returned, they would not change.

She sat there on the staircase for what felt like hours, but was more likely only a few minutes, processing everything that had transpired, and finally, after drying her eyes, she came to a conclusion.  
Maybe she wouldn't have her feelings returned, but she was determined to prove to him that she did in fact love him. That even he, the Dark One, was worthy of being loved. Because no matter how well he believes it to be hidden, she could see deep down, the broken man he really was. No matter how long it took, she would make him believe it. There was no hurry, she had forever. A thought that unexpectedly made her smile with such joy. But also, cause a crack in her heart at the same time.

After throughly drying the wet streaks across her face, she decided she had spent enough time wallowing at the bottom of the staircase. And getting up, she dusted the front and back of her skirts, and taking a deep breath, putting the situation, at least as of now, behind her. she began to make her way to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Just missing the sounds of shattering glass coming from the upstairs.

For sometime, he was immovable from the place he stood, even as the setting sunlight completely faded from the room. The very recent event playing over and over in his mind. He couldn't bring himself to believe what had just happened. It couldn't be real. His mind was playing games with him, she was playing games with him. It wasn't real affection for him in those eyes. It couldn't be. It wasn't there, it was Not there!

Picking up anything and everything he found around him, he destroyed. Shattering the windows, braking every piece of furniture that was unfortunate to be in his way. Nothing in the room survived his frustration and anger. He shut his eyes tight against emotions he had refused to ever allow himself to feel again. He moved himself over to the fireplace gripping the frame and hanging his head as the thoughts continued to course through his mind.  
Regardless of his better judgement and his continuious denial, hope still, very slowly, was trying to creep its way into his heart. And he dispised himself for it.

Pushing himself away from the frame he made a hasty exit of her room, not completely though, before a snap of his fingers as every item destroyed now mended itself, leaving the room looking once again perfect, and untouched.  
Never looking back he continued to the west wing, his solitude, his purpose. Everything in that room represented who he now was, powerful, and feared across the land. The coward of a man Rumpelstiltskin died a long time ago.  
Walking over to his desk he rested both his hands on the edge, bringing his head down between his shoulders, doing his best to regain his composure.

When he had finally convienced himself that he was passed it all, he raised his head only to be pushed right back into the moments. Still sitting across table, was the tea for two she had brought in for them. His 'chipped' cup, and hers..

Everything had started with her asking to help him here in this room. He still didn't understand why she would even want to help him.  
The memories flooded back into his mind again. Their near colision when she skipped over to him, in this very exact spot, landing so close to meet him.. The light that shown in her eyes, her delicious scent, the rouge in her cheeks. She was so beautiful..  
He then turned to look at his own faint reflection, casted against the window glass from the fire light in the room. He scoweled as he took in his disgusting appearance. His hair grayed and ratted, his skin scaled, rough and discolored, his teeth darkened and rotted. Looking down at his scaled hands, sharp, with ridged claws. He was repulsive..

There was no possible way that anyone, as beautiful and as angelic as her, would ever fall in love with a creature as disgusting as himself, it would never be possible...

He didn't come down to dinner that evening, nor for the evening after, nor the next after that.. A whole month had went by, she never saw him. Not for breakfast, dinner, or even for tea.. But it never stopped her from preparing them, or from keeping up with her chores. Every morning she would have his, and her breakfast and tea ready, set his placement and hers, and every morning she would sit there by herself wondering if this was what it was going to be like from now on.. Occuping the same domain, but never really sharing it.. Sometimes she would feel regret for her actions and words that day, if she had known this was to be the result, she would never have done it. Things would have been better left as they were.. That way at least she would have still been able to see him and spend as much of her time with him as she could.

She prepared them their dinner this night as she always did, and this night she discovered that she couldn't bring herself to leave the table, she had found herself, for some reason, hoping against hope, that if she just waited long enough, that maybe he would finally come.. But as the hours slowly ticked by, her heart sank alittle more with each passing minute, the light in the room completely faded, and she couldn't keep the tears away any longer. Placing her arms on the table, she brought her head down to rest against them as she began to softly weep, until she had slowly and unconsiously cried herself into a deep emotional sleep Never had she felt more alone in the world..


	9. Chapter 9

She wasn't sure where she was, she felt so disoreinted, and exhausted. She was surrounded by a thick darkness that made it impossible to see anything at all. The air was so cold she was unable keep her teeth from clinking together, or her legs from shaking beneath her. She wanted to move, to find a way out of whatever place she now was, but she didn't know which way to turn, which direction was which, and her body felt so heavy and weighed down.. The air in the room seemed to be getting colder with every passing minute, and there was an eerie silence that was settled around her, all she could hear was the amplified sound of her own breathing. She was trying her best not to let the panic she was beginning to feel consume her, but it was becoming harder to control. She felt as if she was beginning to slowly drown in the sea of darkness that she was surrounded in with no possible way to escape, no surface to break through. She wanted to scream for someone, anyone to answer her, to find her, but when she attempted it, she found she had no voice at all, she was completely mute.

She was beginning to feel frantic, and desperate. She closed her eyes tight to a more familiar darkness and hunched down to sit on the icy floor, pulling her knees into her chest, and resting her forehead against them. She wasn't sure how long she sat there huddled in that position, an hour, two, maybe more.. Just when she feared she couldn't take it for much longer. She caught a faint light coming into the space surrounding her, and suddenly the room began to fill with a warmth that calmed her instantly. The silence that was surrounding her no longer felt uncomfortable or frightening.  
Just then the heaviness that had been weighing her down felt as if it had been lifted off, and she suddenly had the sensation she was floating, feeling lighter then air. And it was wonderful. Never had she felt so safe, and calm. It felt like home..

Belle awoke with a start, jumping up from her sleeping position, with her pulse racing, her skin feeling as if it was on fire, and her breathing coming up short and quick. She felt as if her heart was going to beat right out of her chest and fall to her feet.  
Closing her eyes it she began to focus on reigning in the wild beatings, and to calm her laboured breathing. It was then that she realized something wasn't quite right..

She was in her room, comfortably in her bed. And she knew she didn't come to be there on her own.

And when the only explaination of how she came to be there, entered into her mind, her heart began to beat at an even faster pace. He had carried her here. He came. She could feel the sting of tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. He cared enough for her to carry her here, to keep her comfortable. He could have just left her there, it would have been so easy and simple. But he didn't. Even though he may not feel the same for her as she did for him, he at least cared. No matter what he claims, no matter what he himself believes, she knew he did.

It was the middle of the night but she couldn't control herself. She threw back her bed covers and jumped out, planting her feet on the icy stone floors, shivering at the contact. She didn't know what would happen if she left to seek him out, but she just wanted, needed, to see him.. Even if it was just for a short moment it would be enough.

She lit herself a candle that was resting on her night stand to make out her way in the darkness that incased the castle walls, and swiped her shawl from off the nearby arm chair wrapping it around her form to keep away the deep winter chill. Making her way across the floor she cracked her door open slowly. She winced as the hinges seemed to scream in protest, the castle amplifying its sound. Leaving her room, she began to make her way down the long corridor, her heart picking up tempo with every step she took. She didn't really know what she was doing. If she had any intelligence she would just go back to her room, get back into her soft bed and wait till morning, forgetting this crazy idea to seek him out in the dead of night. But she just couldn't. She needed to talk to him, see him, and she didn't think she could wait till morning.. Besides, she reasoned, it was probably the only possible time she'd be able to have the chance of finding him. He was keeping his distance, and he wouldn't give her much opportunity to find him during the day, he wouldn't be expecting her to seek him out at these hours. This seemed to be the only way, her only chance.

She wasn't possitive on where she was going, she had no idea on where to find him, or how he was going to react to seeing her, especially at this time of night.. Somehow though, her feet had brought her unconsciously to the library. She didn't understand why they would. He wouldn't possibly be in there.. Regardless, she opened the doors and entered her favorite room of this whole domain. It always made her feel warm and at home when she was here. The stories that were bound and spread across the dusty shelves, all along the high walls really lifted her heart, they made her feel welcomed. The Different worlds, the different adventures, the different loves.. She could be a part of them all, get lost in them..

"That is a very easy way to catch cold Dearie."

She spun around quickly at sound, almost losing her balance in the process. Dropping her only source of light, her hand flying to rest over her wildly beating heart, both from the surprise, and from just hearing the sound of his voice. It had felt so long since she heard it, she hadn't realize how much she had missed it..

When had she become to love him so, that even the sound of his voice made her heart race uncontrollably?

She could only make out his silhouette in the darkness that surrounded them, but in a short moment she hear a faint snap, and the room illuminated in a soft orange glow, as the fire place in front of him roared to life with a steady flame that warmed the space around them. Causing her to shiver in its comfort.

"Sit, get warm, before you catch your death and I have to replace you."

He wasn't looking at her but gestured for her to occupy the chair across from him.

After a short moment of hesitation it took for her to gain her wits, she obeyed, picking up the item she dropped placing it safely atop the corner table closest to her, and taking the seat. Bringing her knees to her chest, covering her feet under her gown, she had realized that in her haste to seek him out she had forgotten her slippers, leaving her feet all but frozen, as she tucked them away. She shiver once again, at the instant comfort the warmth from the fire brought to her form.

She then took in the person sitting across from her. He still wasn't looking in her direction, but continued to stare ahead into the flames.

This wasn't exactly what she had been exp.. no scratch that, she really didn't know what she was expecting.. If he was surprised by her presence in the night he didn't show it. He was the very picture of neutrality, his expression was completely blank of emotion, his hands were placed in front of him in a gesture of prayer, and his legs crossed in a gentlemanly manner. He was dressed, no longer in his dragon hied robes but wore a simple silken blood red shirt that hung loosely to his form, and she couldn't help noticing how well it suited him, how good he looked in it..

Her cheeks felt hot to the touch at her thoughts, but she blamed it on the heat radiating from the flames.

No longer able to bare the continued silence, she decided to finally break it.

"I.. I just wanted to thank you for what you did." She breathed, the words not much above a whisper.

After the words were said he still refused to look at her. Part of her wanted to jump up from her chair, grab ahold of his face between her hands and force him to look her in the eyes and really notice her. But she refrained herself from acting on that impulse.

The minute it took him to respond felt as if it was stretched to be much longer. Her nerves were beginning to feel completely shot, and she couldn't help the feeling of exhaustion that they were causing, as she waited for him to say something.

Waving his hand dramatically, he dismissed her thanks.  
"No matter. Couldn't have you very well catching your death. I have no use for a sick and ailing servant, you would end up just being a nuisance."

His tone was clipped, and his words were harsh, they left her feeling their sting, but she pleaded with herself to stay in control and not to let him see the effect his words really had on her. She refused to let him push her away. And she knew he was definitely trying, there was no doubt after these past weeks.

"It was 'Not' of no matter. Regardless of your reasoning or intentions for doing so, it was thoughtful, and kind. So please just accept my appreciation."  
She demanded. Keeping her voice steady and her words strong, hardly the things she was truly feeling underneath..

His head finally snapped up in her direction, his features held a look of faint surprise and confusion, at her demand, but she could also see the irritation that her words caused him. He was, no doubt, expecting a very different reaction to his harsh words.

Quickly masking his expressions he began once again to dramatically wave his hand through the air.  
"Why, indeed my lady! Your thanks are humbly excepted by your ever loyal servant."

If he had been standing he would have bowed in exaggeration. He was clearly mocking her, but she refused to succumb to it. She knew he was doing his best to push, and keep her at a distance, and she wouldn't let him do it anymore.

"Why have you kept yourself away?" She asked. Her voice low.

"Why does it matter? You should feel quite relieved I don't seek your company. In more then one way I might add."

His words caused her face to flame and her heart to feel as if it was going to beat out of her chest once again. His intention was to scare her now, that was clear. And though his words caused a chill to run up her spine, leaving her nerves to tingle from her toes to her finger tips, she didn't believe that fear was the emotion that brought it out..

He smiled wickedly, believing he had been successful in getting the reaction he was aiming for at his insinuation.

"Do not thee fret Dearie, that one was a quip. Not serious." He teased, lacing the words with a soft devilish chuckle, swinging his index finger from right to left, in a gesture accusing her of thinking, or being naughty.  
He turned back to stare into the flames once again, his wicked smile still in place.

"But.. I'm not relieved. I miss your company.." She whispered.

He gripped his arm rest tight at her admission. His smile falling away from his face instantly.

"Go to bed." His hissed through clinched teeth.

After a short moment, she slowly rose from her seat to obey. She could tell he had shut down. Sighing in defeat, (but only for this night) she reasoned, this was going to take time, and even though tonights encounter was short lived, it was still a good start. She wouldn't give up doing her best to convince him she cared.

"I'll say goodnight then."

He didn't return the sentiment, but continued to stare ahead. An expression she couldn't put a name to, spread across his features.

She made her way to pass him, but suddenly stopped her leave just before. Taking herself a deep shaky breath she quickly bent down pressing a chaste kiss to his discolored cheek, whispering another quick goodnight in his ear. Then making haste in her retreat. Not before seeing his unidentified expression fall away into one of complete surprise and disbelief, as he raised his hand to cradle the side of his face.

Yes she would convince him. She just needed to give him time..

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! For all your R&Rs. I'm no author.. but I enjoy this. So thank you for all your support! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

She couldn't say she was truely surprised by his continued absence the following day, she had made him uncomfortable last night she was sure, but she just had to keep reminding herself that patience was key.

She had come to understand somethings about him within the time she'd spent living there. She knew he was not one to believe or put trust in anyone so easily. He had been hurt in the past, and deeply so.. She couldn't explain why or how she knew something like that, she just did. And that is why the fact that she had made such a grave mistake, with her previous actions to express her feelings to him, irritated her. She couldn't help berating herself for her stupidity. She accomplished nothing with her actions but to push him further away, build his walls even higher. She cursed herself for not considering the facts before jumping into her emotions. She never could think straight when her heart was involved, always letting her heart rule over her senses in situations like these... Though,.. she had to admit, her heart never before had been in a situation like this... It was all brand new.

It was midday, her duties were almost completed and still he made no appearance. She considered seeking him out again but quickly dismissed the idea, he wouldn't give her a chance to find him anyway. Her best bet at seeing him would be to wait once again for the uncommon hour.  
During the day he no doubt had his business to attend to and etc, and probably wouldn't appreciate the interruption.

She accomplished her remaining household chores just as the sun was beginning to make its descent.  
She knew it was about the time to start making dinner but quickly realized she had no appetite, and since 'he' was making it a habit to avoid her attempts at creating edible meals, she justified her lack of action.

She concluded a walk around the garden was in order, it was a considerably warmer day for the middle of March. So, grabbing the current book she was engrossed in, she made her way through the castle and out, to one of her favorite places across the grounds. She knew with the sun now setting and she wouldn't be able to read for very long, but the short amount of time spent outdoors would do her some good.  
She'd been cooped up indoors for far too long, and the fresh crisp air would be welcoming.  
Thankfully, he had given her permission to spend her free time however she wished, and wherever, as long as she stayed within the castle gates. It was a small area of freedom but one that she thoroughly enjoyed, and greatly appreciated. It was more freedom then she expected when she agreed to come here with him. He could have given her nothing but stone walls as her constant companion, but gave her much more. She had taken this freedom he gave as the first sign of his true character, and from there things began to change in her feelings towards him.

She sat down in the center of the garden to enjoy her read, but after a short amount time, and only a few pages in, she gave up in her attempts. Letting out a audible sigh she closed her book and placed in on the ground beside her, laying on her back as she looked up at the darkening sky. It was beginning to become too dark to see the words written across the pages, and she couldn't really concentrate on it anyway, her mind continued to stay preoccupied with a certain someone.

She laid there as the sun disappeared completely beyond the trees, and the stars made their way out of hiding. The night air was chilly but refreshingly so, giving her the sensation that Spring was nearly there.

She didn't really know how long she laid there but she must have completely lost track of time as she stared at the constellations above her, because when she finally noticed, she saw that the moon was already high in the sky, and she knew she had been there much longer then she had intended to be.

"This is an even easier way to catch your death dearie."

She was startled out of her gaze as she turned her head to look up at the very one occupying her thoughts. Her heart making a sudden flutter in her chest. Did he really come to find her?

"Have you not learned your lesson? Or are you simply trying to make yourself sick?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but didn't get the chance as something heavy fell on top of her, muffling her response. She yanked the heap of material off her face but not her form. He had brought her this to keep her warm? Was he really worried about her? Her heart beating a little faster at the thoughts running through her head.  
She couldn't help as she shivered in its warmth, it did feel quite good.

She suddenly felt the need to tease him, to break the ice a little, for herself at least.  
"What can i say, I like to live on the edge." She finally responded, with a glint in her eyes and a teasing smile beaming at the corners of her mouth, as she stared up at him.

"Thank you for this." She said as she snuggled under the warm blanket. She was unbelievably touched by his gesture but refrained from showing the full emotions she was feeling. Small steps she had to remind herself. Don't scare him off..

He didn't say anything but shifted in his stance awkwardly. Obviously uncomfortable with her thanks.

"Why don't you sit here and join me?" She patted the ground beside her, and smiled encouragingly at him.

Her face felt hot, since her invitation and gesture no doubt probably came off as a little flirty. Not at all what she was aiming for.. She was thankful for the cover of night to keep the bright shade of her cheeks hidden.

He was just as surprised by her invitation as she was of extending it. She wanted him to join her? She could see the shock her request gave him but she wouldn't retract it, she just waited for him to act..

She could see the war raging across his features as he stared down at her. She was afraid he was going to refuse and disappear, but after a few moments he slowly sat down next to her but kept great care to place himself some distance away. She then released the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

He shifted uncomfortably after he sat, as he pulled out from under him what had been causing his discomfort.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She fumbled, jumping up to a sitting position. She reached for her earlier discarded book that he now held in his hand. But to her surprise he quickly raised it above his head well out of her reach. She looked up at him in confusion.

He was looking closely at the cover for a few seconds before he turned back to face her with a teasing smile gracing his lips.

"Life in Our Stars."

She blushed instantly in embarrassment as she quickly reached for it again, but he just held it higher out of her reach and continued to teasingly smile down at her.

Her face heated even more and she scowled at him.  
"It's healthy to read all different genres." She stated defensively. As she then looked down at her hands, fiddling with them in frustration and embarrassment.

"Oh, that is your excuse is it? Yes, I can see how the contents of this book could prove to be quite... healthy." He snickered, as he began flipping through the pages quickly in mock consideration.

"May I remind you the books I read come from 'your' library."

He looked over at her and couldn't keep himself from laughing out loud at her irritated expression.  
"Oh no, I simply acquired the mass of them in a past deal, they are not personally selected. I don't know half the books I own."

She huffed loudly, turning her face away from him. She had nothing to counter against that.. Infuriating man!

"And no pictures! My my, aren't we adventurous." He continued. He was enjoying himself.

She couldn't help smiling a little at that, through her blush was still in place.  
"Some people find their imagination to be a useful thing." She retorted, raising her nose in the air as she tried to look unaffected by his incessant teasing.

She heard him clear his throat loudly, no doubt trying to get her attention. And it worked. She slowly looked back over her shoulder towards him.

"Chapter one. It was a clear nig.."

He did not get to finish the sentence, and the next thing either of them knew, was that she had the book back in her hand, and he was pinned beneath her.

**Thank you all for the R&R! I really don't know what I'm doing with this story... Im no great writer.. But I appreciate all the support! :) THANK YOU!**


End file.
